


Shower

by saltythumbtack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltythumbtack/pseuds/saltythumbtack
Summary: Cas doesn't know how to take a shower. Dean shows him.





	

“Goddammit, Dean, will you help me?!”

Dean looked up from his laptop to see Sam standing in the doorway to his room, dripping wet. “Sammy, how hard can it be to show Cas how to take a damn shower? You look like you’re the one taking the shower.”

Sam laughed bitterly, pushing his wet hair out of his face. “Look, Dean, he likes you more than me. Whenever I try to get him in the shower, he freaks out and splashes water everywhere.” Dean sighed. He’d been trying to avoid showing Cas how to shower, as it would require nudity, but he didn’t have a believable excuse not to now. Setting his laptop down on the bed beside him, Dean stood up and stretched. “Fine, I’ll take a crack at it. You go dry off.” Dean squeezed past Sam, careful not to get wet, and strolled towards the showers. His heart was thumping nervously in his chest, but he tried to keep up an air of unaffected confidence as he entered the bathroom.

“Cas?” He called out, opening the door slowly. “Hello, Dean.” came the reply. Cas was sitting on top of the toilet, fully clothed, soaking wet and irritated. Dean swallowed a laugh. “So, Cas, Sam said he was having some...trouble? Getting you to shower. What’s up with that?” Cas scowled, aiming a kick at the bathtub. “I do not like it.” He grumbled. Dean chuckled. “Come on, Cas, it’s just water. It’s not going to hurt you.” He crossed the room, bending down to turn on the water. Keeping his hand under the faucet to monitor the temperature, he turned around to look at Cas. The former angel had his arms crossed over his chest, a childish scowl decorating his face. Dean softened his tone a little. 

“Cas, buddy, what’s wrong?” Cas looked up at him, deep blue eyes wide with fear. “I don’t like feeling exposed. I’ve never had to be...bare...before.” Dean blinked, surprised. It made sense. Cas had never needed to shower before, and as far as Dean knew, the guy slept fully clothed. Standing around naked had to be weird, especially with your friends watching. Dean swore softly. They’d thought that having someone around would make Cas feel less out of place, but they’d been making it worse. No wonder Cas freaked out whenever Sam tried to get him into the shower.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” Dean asked quietly, nerves prickling the pit of his stomach. Cas shook his head. “Could you, um, show me what to do?” Cas murmured quietly, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes. Dean hesitated. What was Cas asking him to do, shower with him? His immediate thought was to say no, but Cas looked so desolate sitting there on the toilet, and he found himself nodding. Vague fears flitted through his mind, screaming at him that this was stupid, this is a mistake, and he should leave, but Dean shoved them down. Taking a deep breath, he stood up. “Okay, the water’s pretty hot now. The first thing you’re gonna need to do is, uh, get...undressed.” Cas nodded, standing and beginning to take off his layers of clothes. Dean turned, vaguely thinking that he should give Cas some privacy, and stared resolutely at the wall. He tried to keep his breathing steady, refusing to think about the fact that a former angel was stripping behind him. 

“Dean?” Dean turned to face Cas, and turned back to the wall so quickly that he thought he got whiplash. “Cas!” He said roughly, cheeks burning. “I was merely following your instructions, Dean. Did I do something wrong?” Cas asked, confusion evident in his voice. Dean resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. Slowly, he turned to face Cas, staring at the wall behind him, refusing to look at the former angel. “Dean? Did I do something wrong?” Concern clouded Cas’ features, and Dean met his eyes in spite of himself. Deep blue eyes, head cocked to the side, trench coat and tie lying on the ground. He took a deep breath, steadying himself before replying. “No, Cas, you’re fine. Um, so next, you’re going to get in the shower.” Relieved, Cas walked over to the shower, but paused before entering. He looked back at Dean, who hastily pulled his gaze up to meet Cas’. “Are you going to join me?”

“W-what?” Dean stammered. “You said that I need to be undressed to shower, but you are fully clothed. Are you not showering?” Cas asked innocently. Dean glared at him suspiciously. There was no trace of malice on Cas’ face, but Dean was reluctant to believe that this was an innocent question. “People don’t shower together, Cas.” Dean said firmly, trying to keep his voice from breaking. “But you said you would show me what to do.” Cas insisted, “And how can you do that from outside the shower?” Dean stared incredulously at Cas. The angel stared back at him just as incredulously. Cas honestly saw nothing wrong with Dean showering with him, in fact, he found it completely sensible. Dean shook his head in disbelief. Was he seriously about to do this? He sighed, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. 

“Okay, Cas, I’ll shower with you. But you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone. Not Sam, not any of your angel buddies, nobody.” “Of course, Dean.” Cas agreed immediately. Dean shifted uncomfortably, turning so that he wasn’t facing Cas, before taking off his jacket and flannel. He could feel the angel’s eyes on him as he pulled his shirt over his head, and Dean closed his eyes tightly as he pulled his belt from the loops on his jeans. Taking a shuddering breath, he stepped out of his jeans and quickly threw off his boxers before turning to face Cas. The angel’s eyes were roving over Dean’s body, taking in everything he could see. 

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed, trying to cover himself as best he could. “What?” said Cas in a slightly husky voice, clearly struggling to meet Dean’s eyes. _Dammitdammitdammit._ Dean thought. He should’ve known this would happen. “You’re not supposed to stare at someone else when they’re naked. It’s not...polite.” “Oh,” Cas said, disappointment tingeing his voice. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Your body is, um,” The angel gulped, his eyes studying Dean’s chest “pleasing to look at.” Dean groaned inwardly. He’d known that this would happen if he tried helping Cas; that’s why he been so insistent that Sam help instead of him. Cas was still staring at him, breathing heavily, panic and confusion in his eyes.   
Dean let out a long sigh. Focus on the shower, then leave. “Okay, Cas, here’s how this is going to work. We’re both going to get in the shower, and then I’ll show you what to do.” Cas gulped, looking over him one more time, before nodding and stepping under the water. Dean rubbed a hand over his face, vainly hoping that this was all a dream of some kind, before taking a deep breath and stepping into the shower.

Cas was standing stock-still under the spray, wet hair plastered to his face. Blue eyes met Dean’s green ones as the two faced each other, and Dean mentally kicked himself into action. _Focus. Shower and leave. Don’t stare at Cas and don’t get a boner._ “What do I do now that I am wet?” Cas inquired, and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the angel’s directness. “You have to shampoo your hair. Here, use Sammy’s stuff.” He pressed past Cas, and the former angel sucked in a breath as Dean brushed against him. Dean froze, hand gripping the shampoo tightly. Fuck, Cas was hard. Shit, shit, what was he supposed to do? Slowly, Dean straightened up, turning to face Cas. Their faces were almost touching, and he could see the droplets of water run down the former angel’s face. Cas’ eyes were dark, the ring of blue around the irises growing smaller.

“Dean…” Cas breathed, and unconsciously Dean leaned forward, lips slightly parted. “Yeah?” He murmured, eyes studying Cas’ mouth, chapped lips wet with water. So close. “What’s happening?” Dean laughed aloud, a broken, hoarse, laugh. “Cas, you’re turned on.” “What does that mean?” Cas cocked his head inquisitively. “It means that you, uh, find me attractive.” “I’ve always found you attractive, Dean, but my vessel has never had this reaction before.” Dean inhaled water and doubled over, coughing. Cas...liked him? Well, that explained a lot. “You’ve never seen me naked before, Cas.” That response seemed to satisfy Cas, who nodded thoughtfully. “How do I make it...stop?” 

Dean blinked. Showering with Cas, okay, Cas liking him, okay, getting Cas off...well, late-night fantasies aside, that was a bit much. “It doesn’t...stop, Cas. You can either wait for it to go away on its own, or, ah, take care of it yourself. But look, buddy, we’ve gotta finish this shower. We’ve been in the bathroom a while and Sam’s gonna start to get suspicious and-” “And what?” Cas cut him off. “Dean, I understand that it is unusual for us to shower together, but he’ll understand that you were attempting to help me. Sam is a reasonable individual.” Cas seemed so confident and sure of himself, staring at Dean, waiting for his response. 

Dean was frozen. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t happening. He watched, stunned, as Cas’ lips grew closer and closer to his own, the angel’s blue eyes pulling him down into a kiss. It was an odd, chaste sort of kiss, Cas’ chapped lips pressed against Dean’s unmoving ones. Cas pulled back, just enough to break contact, but close enough that they were breathing the same air. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, chests moving in time, eyes studying the other’s face. Dean traced a finger along Cas’ jaw, feeling the stubble there. 

He tangled the other hand in Cas’ dark hair, pulling on it and forcing the angel’s head to tilt back. Dean leaned down, lips barely brushing against Cas’, just enough so that the angel could feel Dean’s smile. Cas tried to lean into the kiss, but Dean kept him in place, tightening his grip on Cas’ hair. Cas’ mouth was hanging open, blue eyes begging Dean for more, panting slightly. Dean pressed against him, pinning Cas to the wall of the shower. He leaned down, kissing Cas fiercely, feeling the angel moan. Cas opened his mouth slightly, allowing Dean’s tongue to explore his mouth. Cas’ stubble against his cheek was new, but it was hot and wet and Dean loved it. 

Dean’s mouth tracked down Cas’ neck, tasting the salt of his skin and lapping up the droplets of water that had collected there. One of the angel’s hands was running down Dean’s back, before suddenly cupping his ass. Dean jerked in surprise, feet slipping on the slick floor, and he fell painfully onto his knees. Dean grimaced in pain, and Cas looked down at him in concern, but Dean waved him off. Dean started to get up, before realizing what he was level with. Their kissing had done nothing to temper Cas’ enthusiasm, and he was fully erect. Dean hadn’t ever given a blowjob, but he’d received plenty, so he had a vague idea of what you were supposed to do. Besides, Cas had never gotten one, so he wouldn’t be in a position to critique Dean. 

Leaning forward slightly, Dean traced small kisses along Cas’ hips, careful to avoid his cock. Cas whined softly, nudging his hips forward, trying to prompt Dean. Dean laughed nervously, licking his lips before running his tongue over the head of Cas’ cock. The taste wasn’t exactly pleasant, but the noise that ripped its way out of Cas’ throat made it worth it. Emboldened, Dean repeated the motion, swirling his tongue to collect the precum that was dribbling from the tip. Cas’ breath caught in his throat, and he moaned loudly, one hand coming down to tangle in Dean’s hair. 

Hesitantly, Dean slackened his jaw, taking some of Cas’ cock into his mouth. A garbled version of his name came from Cas, and Dean moaned around Cas, making the angel’s head hit the wall of the shower. Slowly, Dean took the rest of Cas into his mouth, gently scraping his teeth along the underside of his cock. Cas was panting, chest heaving, and Dean knew that he wasn’t going to last long like this. He started sucking, moving back and forth on Cas’ cock, running his tongue over the slit with every pass. Cas was shaking, coming undone as Dean sucked him off, moaning Dean’s name like a prayer. His hips jerked forward, shooting hot cum down Dean’s throat. Dean’s eyes watered, and he fought the urge to gag as he swallowed Cas’ cum, some spilling onto his chin.

“Is that...customary when taking a shower?”  
Dean’s head shot up, staring incredulously up at Cas. He was smiling, clearly pleased with himself. Dean sighed, knees protesting as he stood. “No, Cas, that isn’t customary.” “What a shame.” Cas murmured, pulling Dean close to him. “I was rather hoping we could do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this. I just wanted to post it so that it'd be done but man, I hate this. Sorry.


End file.
